洗澡篇
by MiyakoHasegawa
Summary: One shot story in Chinese. Curious to how Light and L take their showers? Let's have a look. Bathtime Light x L


I wrote this Death Note fanfic in Traditional Chinese last year. It's my very first fanfic of any kind. There is an English version of it later on, not good enough yet. I may consider deleting this one and post the English one when I'm done fine tuning the translation. Even if you're curious, don't try Babel Fish. I did just a moment ago, read for a minute and I was absolutely gasping for air in fear of dying from laughter. PM me and I'll think of something.

-Apr 28, 2007.

One shot - Bathtime (Light x L)

--------

Death Note短篇故事- 月 & L 洗澡篇

「龍崎，還好吧？」

「月君，不必在意，沒什麼的。」

月坐在浴室廁所上，廁板蓋上了，就可當作是一張椅子。他正在左手的手銬上用指尖打圈子。鎖鏈長度剛好給他們私人空間，即使是24小時一起行動，也不可能什麼事情都要一起做吧。

鎖鏈另一端連上了龍崎的右手，他本人正在享受泡泡浴。鎖鏈不時的在搖動，但因為一簾之隔，沒法知道他在幹什麼。

今天在海砂房間打得太爽快，全身酸痛，就像早前的網球賽一樣激烈。過了很久，當月陷入半睡狀態時，手銬被鎖鏈突然拉扯使他差點失去平衡，月頓時變得清醒。

「啊，幹什麼啦？已很久了吧？」

「今天活動量多了，必須補充能量。請你忍耐。」

『補充能量？？難道…』月二話不說，站起來就走往浴缸方向，一手拉開了浴簾，一邊瞪大眼睛看著眼前景況。龍崎正用姆指及食指把一個朱古力甜圈送往口中，就是這動作拉緊了鎖鏈的距離。

月把眼閉上，深呼吸一口，好讓自己冷靜下來。原來剛剛嗅到的香味不止於泡浴用液，茶几上有一半的點心應該也轉移到這裡來了吧。眼睛睜開後，發覺龍崎目不轉睛地直望著自己。

「啊，你也要一個嗎？」龍崎說罷就慢慢地咀嚼起來。他漆黑的髮絲因蒸氣的原故受潮，變得更烏黑明亮，面額也罕有地添上了淡淡的粉紅。

浴缸呈正方形，可容納4人(就像sims那些款式啦)，龍崎的身子靠向右邊方便食用點心，因為近牆角那裡有位置可擺放物件。月不作聲。

「月君，不介意的話，可以一起泡啊。」他沒有等待月的回應已忙著開紅茶了。

月只感到疲累，沒什麼力氣回應，心裡也默認這安排挺不錯的。解除身上的衣物後，他就踏進了呈淺綠色的水裡去。一陣陣雲呢拿的香味往上漂，很香甜。龍崎非常專注方糖的數量(今天用了5顆)，好像沒察覺月就在他的身旁。

「這樣好嗎？太多甜食其實不健康。」

龍崎正用他的2根手指把著杯子喝茶。「我以為月君會了解。我今天才告訴過海砂小姐，說這是動腦筋用的，不怕長胖。」

海砂嗎？月心裡慨嘆著。難道龍崎就只在意她？是因為她有可能是第二個奇拿，還是… 但他亦有提過他希望月不是奇拿，然後今天打架時又說出矛盾的字眼。如果是奇拿就可得到他重視的話，他也想當奇拿啊。他這麼在乎他嗎？

月的思維變得很奇怪，表面上全個調查總部也知道他不喜歡被L監視，但為什麼他心裡並不抗拒呢？

「嗯，這個不錯。」龍崎把櫻桃端到他面前。「放心，我的右手沒沾到肥皂水，嗜嗜看吧。」

月的雙手早已放在水中，浴室故名思意是用來淋浴的地方，天下有誰會把浴室當作是食堂？不過他仍是張開口。

「呀，謝啦。」

月把嘴唇合上，再用牙齒扯開深紅飽滿的櫻桃。龍崎沒有把櫻桃梗拉開，姆指及食指仍逗留在月的唇邊。

「月君，打個結看看吧。」

月心跳加速，看到龍崎認真的眼神後稍為鎮定下來，但速度仍然很快。他微微的搖了頭，用舌頭把梗推出，剛好舔到手指頭上去。龍崎好像很失望，直接把梗放進他自己口中，迅速地打了一個結。

『那…那不就是間接kiss嗎？？？還要是法式熱吻啊!』月呆住了。很多幻像閃在眼前，他的臉感到好燙，他不能呼吸。

眼見龍崎向他逐漸逼近，月有了很明顯的生理反應。

月感到很辛苦，他真的不能呼吸! 龍崎已把他抱住再拉起，兩人滑溜溜的身體就這樣貼上了。月非常希望這一刻可靜止，他多麼渴望可跟龍崎有親密接觸，就算抱一抱也可解心靈上的空虛。

龍崎應該已感受到他愛的反應，看他那麼主動，現在仍沒避開就可証明這感情是雙向的。

「咳咳--- 咳咳咳咳咳--------」月被自己的自然咳嗽反射力拉回現實世界。櫻桃，就是那顆櫻桃!

「月-- 月! 這裡不行，會滑倒的。出來吧!」龍崎放鬆雙臂，先踏出浴缸，手仍扶持著月。

月知道情況危急，暫時拋棄他美妙的幻想，踏出浴缸。「咳咳--- 咳咳咳咳--------」

乳白色的擺設使原本寬敞的浴室顯得更有空間感，他倆走到一塊佔了上半面牆壁的大鏡前，那裡有個原塊雲石洗臉盆，方便月吐出卡在喉嚨的異物。

「咳咳--- 咳咳咳----」

龍崎把身子移到月的後面，兩臂從腰間繞到前方，一手放胸前，另一手握成一個拳頭，把月抱緊，就這樣拍打他的胸骨。溫暖溜滑的肌膚磨擦下令龍崎起了微妙的反應，月可從他的後方完全地感覺得到。

「咳咳咳--- 呃卡--(吐)---」成功了!不過有後遺症的--鼻腔內仍殘留著櫻桃汁液。

月的雙眼通紅，剛才突發的咳嗽令不少眼淚水被擠了出來。他看了看鏡中的影像，簡直是慘不忍睹。櫻桃加上唾液把他的嘴唇染上色彩，嘴角也有一道紅滲出，看來現在只欠一雙吸血鬼尖尖的門牙就可變身了。

月用清水洗了一下臉蛋，呼吸雖然漸漸回復正常，但臉上的紅減退得很慢，上身泛起的紅亦不能瞬間消失。其間龍崎靜悄悄地拉開距離，突如其來的寂靜使氣氛變得緊張。

「謝謝你，龍崎。」原來龍崎比他先察覺到自己有異樣。

「月君太不小心了吧。」

現在是月君嗎？剛才叫月的時候還挺順口的。他的確感覺到龍崎堅挺的一面，不過有適當的刺激，正常人也會有反應吧。難道全是月一廂情願的狂想？

他提高按在洗臉盆邊緣的雙手，準備好好的抓一抓頭皮，誰知又有狀況發生! 『痛』月不能提高他的左手，正確的說，是那鎖鏈限制了他的動作，因為小小的金屬圈圈被他的體毛纏住了。(對,文字世界裡是沒有不可能的事.)

平常冷靜及不容有失的月今天實在不在狀態，應該是感性取代了理性的原故。當下之急，他微微地轉向龍崎看不到的角度，單手嘗試去解開難纏的結。

由於動作曖昧，龍崎好奇地走近，眼睛從月的身旁向下斜視，觀察著月的一舉一動。

『被發現了...』月很無奈，試圖去保持冷靜，但額頭已開始滲出汗水，臉頰溫度亦漸漸上升。

「你需要一把剪刀，我叫人來。」

「不，不用了!」如果其他人也知道，他會感到無地自容，又怎樣與大家一起去調查奇拿案件呢？

月沉默了片刻。「我需要你的幫忙。」

「好啊，你先坐下來。」龍崎很認真的指示著。

月再次坐在廁所椅子上，右手把鎖鏈輕輕拉直橫放在下腹位置，保持一定距離，左手則放在大腿上，不能動彈。龍崎在月的左邊蹲下來，就像他平日的坐姿一樣，開始用雙手的2根手指小心地拯救毛髮，其間有些似乎是死結的也被他靈巧地一一解開。

月現在百感交集，他感到前所未有的衝動，連這尷尬的狀況也未能停止血液瘋狂地灌往他兩腿之間。龍崎正在全神貫注地努力著，快完成了。

拉扯的疼痛感神奇地轉化成另一種力量，加上龍崎就在近距離接觸他的敏感位置，一起一伏的弄得月不知所措。

龍崎的掌心已被月的灼熱所觸及，他淡然地向上看了月一眼，再繼續工作。

『又被發現了...』但此刻可以有什麼解釋呢？

終於完成了! 龍崎站了起來，掌心有一絲的透明黏液連接著月硬起來的部分。

「想不到月君可把痛楚化為快樂的泉源，我是有聽聞過有此類的癖好者，今天真是幸會了。」

月被視為變態?! 『不是的...完全是因為你啊!』

「不是的…不是。」月在否認著。他剛才太專注龍崎的表情，現在才發現他的堅挺程度不比自己弱。

月也站了起來。

「看來興奮的不止我一人啊。」月似是在挑戰著。

龍崎默不作聲，眼看他方。月趁機伸出右手把龍崎堅硬的部位握住。

原來龍崎一直在盯著鏡子，月的舉動正被他密切地監視著。

「海砂很愛你，你是知道的吧。」

「嗯，這點我沒辦法控制得到，我亦不能容許自己因為要達到目的而利用女孩子的感情。」

「月君的意思是，男孩子就可被利用嗎？」

龍崎緩慢地把視線由鏡中的月轉移到實體那裡去，兩人的身高應該差不多，但龍崎的背及頸部都慣性地向前傾，令他倆的目光不能水平的接上，不過兩人的眼神還是對上了。

「我做事向來都十分認真。」

「我知道，但我估計不到…」他停住了，月的手在輕輕地搓揉著他，製造出只有另一個人才能帶來的快感。

「龍崎是與別不同的。」月把臉一分一分地靠近。

「啊…」龍崎的唇被侵占了。

月越吻越大膽，舌頭很有規律地由淺入深地去探索，龍崎很快地跟上了，在只有他倆才知道的節奏下，舌跟舌在跳著探戈。剛才的櫻桃梗又算是什麼，這樣才是法式熱吻啊!

月不經意地把雙手放在龍崎腰間，兩人站得很親密，雙方都感覺到對方熱情的證據，觸感深深的印在腹間。隨著熱力在表皮散發出來，身上的雲呢拿香味變得比剛才濃烈。

月突然拉緊龍崎的手，開始走到浴室的另一邊。

「我們去沖洗一下吧。」

「嗯…」

半透明的玻璃幕圍住沖洗的角落，熱水啪啦啪啦地打在兩人身上，蒸汽把一切都變得朦朧。

月現時的心境很複雜。他是對龍崎有好感，但應該不至於這種層次。回想一下，他被關起來已差不多2個月了，可能是太久沒好好的發洩出來，但他當時雙手被反扣在背後，還時常被監視著，那會有心情去做那種事？不知道龍崎他本人對上一次距離現在有多久了呢？

「龍崎，有多久了？」

眼珠子從龍崎黑黑的眼眶裡鎖定在月的臉上，眼皮稍為向下成一直線，似乎是有點困惑，又像是在說『不是吧，這個也要問？』。但如果問題沒有明確的主題，受訪者的確不知怎麼去回應。

「我是指這方面。」月一再抓住龍崎那話兒。在月的挑逗下，半柔軟的個體再次展現雄風。

龍崎真是不簡單，他是吃什麼長大的？看來他先天條件十分充足，如果他性格可以開朗一些，相信枕邊不愁沒有伴侶。

「是指勃起嗎？」龍崎是故意的吧。

月的眼球向上反了一下。「不，我是在問你沒幹多久？多久沒去舒服一下了？」

「這個嘛…我沒有對象。」龍崎若有所思。「要算的話，就由調查奇拿那個時候開始說起吧，這可是我第一次拼上了性命…」

龍崎止住了呼吸，月的姆指剛才在來回地掃過他敏感的末端，透明液體開始滲出。

聽到回答後，月其實是有點兒失望，因為太容易了，毫無難度可言。男性的構造簡直是一觸即發，何況兩人都隔了一般時間沒有高潮，那麼…『但他未有對象，這是第一次有對手吧…』突如其來的優越感使月露出了微笑。

月把水龍頭關上，除了清水流向去水位的嗒嗒聲外，只有兩人沉重的呼吸聲。龍崎沒有反抗，他背部靠牆，兩眼比平時瞪得更大，但他異常的乖巧，任由月把他處置。

在毫無先兆下，月把身子向下沉，開始用嘴巴對龍崎有所行動。他直接在吸吮著龍崎挺起的部位，時快時慢，一抽一送的動力使龍崎驚訝地喘息著。雖然月未能把龍崎整個接收，但最敏感的位置已在他掌握("口"握? 呵呵)之內。

龍崎實在受不了，月的口腔很溫暖，很舒服。他左手抓緊牆上的不鏽鐵把手，右手食指很自然地凌空掛上了唇邊，下身好像身不由己的在前後擺動著，不斷地在月的嘴巴中進出，一陣陣瘋狂的喜悅在深處的焦點逐漸擴散。

月感覺到龍崎在他嘴裡膨脹得更大，並開始有細微的抽搐。不知道他的味道如何？

「呀…呀…我快不行了…」龍崎緊閉眼睛，身體突然放鬆。「來了...」

乳白色的汁液在月的嘴角漏出來了，龍崎把月的嘴巴填得滿滿的，月鼻腔內仍殘留著的櫻桃汁，再加上這個，令他聯想到龍崎的一切也必定和甜食有關。『嗯，美味。』

月站起來，開始吻著龍崎，把嘴內的液體與他分享。他感到龍崎的臉蛋很燙很燙。

「棒嗎？」

只見龍崎陶醉地點點頭，他唇上沾上了剛才的液體。

月把手掌按在龍崎的肩膀上，一邊把他壓下，一邊說:「你知道下一步應怎樣了吧…」

月已被這一切刺激得很厲害，他的慾望極其高漲。其實人體最大的性器官是腦部，就是腦部發放高潮的訊息給身體，身體才會去執行。身心健全的月正等待著龍崎替他服務。

龍崎不負所望，蹲了下來，套弄了月一番，把月分泌的透明潤滑液塗在四周。

月不能再等下去，把龍崎的頭部固定後，塗了潤滑液的前端直接印在龍崎的嘴唇上去。

龍崎張開口，用舌頭舔一舔。「請跟我來。」

龍崎打開半透明的玻璃幕，走往浴缸方向。他伸手取了一碟草莓奶油蛋糕，接著就把蛋糕印在剛剛舔了一口的地方。龍崎再嚐嚐看，感到滿意後繼而把更多奶油塗上去。

龍崎高興地把月放入口中，舔著、吮著、包圍著。奶油加上唾液令觸感更溜滑流暢，很濕潤溫暖，非常舒服。月下意識的在搖動著他的下身，享受著極速的衝刺感。

龍崎似乎也吸收了他剛才的技巧，加以改良後施在月身上。真不愧是龍崎。月的呼吸聲變得急速，他在喘息著。

月本來有自信可維持著一陣子，但龍崎的櫻桃梗打結術破解了他的自我控制，靈巧的舌不斷地在打轉，快感接二連三地傳來，月的神經末端快負荷不了。

「嗯…快了…快來了…」他閉上眼睛，迎接這一刻的到臨。

月的體內湧出一股熱，極度愉快的感覺隨即發射出來，灌進龍崎的嘴裡去。此時，龍崎唇邊的奶油被剛剛漏出的乳白色液體覆上了。他一口吞下，一邊吸吮著，神情若有所思般在想著某些事情。

「夠了。」月感到非常輕鬆，果然是太久沒發洩。

月把龍崎拉起，用手指抹去他唇邊的液體，放在自己舌頭上品嚐一下。又是甜的，雖然已不是第一次嚐到自己的味道，但加上奶油是頭一次。他開始欣賞龍崎獨特的嗜好。

「本來我很有計劃，但今天太累了，不過總是有機會的。」歡愉退減後，月很想睡一覺，相信龍崎也是。

「所以謝謝你的_櫻桃_，我是要定了。」月露出他邪氣的微笑。

月似乎忘記了大廈內的每個房間也裝上了監視器，沒有死角。龍崎也在微笑，很神秘地在微笑。

-end-

_Note: 櫻桃_(cherry) – 在英文俚語中可解為貞操(virginity)


End file.
